In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a recording apparatus which ejects liquid such as ink onto a medium, and perform recording has been disclosed. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ejecting unit of liquid, or a driving substrate for driving the ejecting unit is provided.
For example, in JP-A-2014-94454 and JP-A-2006-205689, a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with an ejecting unit of liquid, and a driving substrate for driving the ejecting unit is disclosed.